Son of a B**ch/Transcript
Episode 8: Son of a B**ch (Mich and Epsilon meet up with Mustang, California, and Niko.) Mustang: We got your text. What's the emergency? Epsilon: Alright. Listen up. The Hargrove we've put away was a clone created by Peridot. The real Malcom Hargrove is still out there, possibly with the Homeworld Gems. California: That's high treason. Mich: Exactly. We need to get back to Beach City and warn the others of this disturbing development! (Adagio arrives) Adagio: That's not gonna happen. (Adagio is next to the Mad King and Niko's mortal enemy, Dimitri Rascalov.) Epsilon: Well, looks like you brought backup, Adagio. Still, we manage to kick your ass. Mad King: Don't be too sure of yourselves. Niko: We need to split up! I'll go after Dimitri! California: Mustang and I will go after the Mad King! Mich: Epsilon, you up for taking on Ms. Dazzle? Epsilon: Let's do it! (Meanwhile, aboard Peridot and Jasper's ship.) Counselor: Are you ready? Sharkface: Almost. But you can't rush art, Counselor. (Paints his helmet with red paint.) Counselor: I see you find art to be therapeutic? Sharkface: What? Counselor: You find it relaxing and.... Sharkface: I know what therapeutic means. And, no. Not really. Counselor: I trust you've reviewed the mission. Sharkface: Yep. Counselor: Do you have any questions? Sharkface: Nope. Counselor: Why don't we go through the briefing again. Sharkface: The Gems want the Freelancers, Crystal Gems, and ponies dead and they've sent me to do it, okay? Briefing over! Counselor: There's no need to get hostile. Sharkface: I beg to differ! See, those Super Soldier freaks dropped a building on me. They left me for dead, and then killed by friends. They took away the only family I ever had while I was in physical fucking therapy. There's plenty need for hostility here, Counselor. Counselor: Then I think you should do your best to channel that energy. (Sharkface picks up his helmet then puts it back down.) Sharkface: Actually, I do have a question: How did you end up on a ship full of killers? You don't look like a criminal to me. Counselor: Let's not get off topic. Sharkface: I wanna know. Counselor: I believed in the wrong people. But before I realized it, the damage was already done. Sharkface: And what would you do if those people were here? Would you kill 'em? Counselor: If it meant getting my life back.... I would. Sharkface: Well... (puts on helmet) I guess you belong here after all. (Sharface puts his Assault Rifle in front of him. Back in Hove Beach, Liberty City.) Niko: DIMITRI, YOUR TIME IS UP!!! Dimitri: Hello, Niko. You still seem to never learn. (Russian)(To his men) Kill this Bulkan piece of shit! (Niko exchanges gun fire with Dimitri's men, eventually killing them. Niko then confronts Dimitri.) Niko: You're about to learn a lesson! Actions have consequences! You screwed me over, and now you're paying for it! Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head! Goodbye!! Dimitri: You're the one that's going to learn a lesson! Adagio is not going to happy if you kill me! (Russian) Stupid motherf**ker! Niko: I've never been popular. I don't mean to start now. Adagio: Not going to happen! (A can is tossed at Adagio and she is knocked to the ground. The one who threw the can was Scout.) Scout: What's the matter? You freakin' stupid? (Scout goes up to Dimitri, winds up his arms, and punches Dimitri into the air. Dimitri is screaming and lands on explosive barrels, blowing them up and killing him instantly.) Dr. Robotnik: (from afar) PINGAS! Niko: I should've put you out of your misery a long time ago. Goodbye, Dimitri. Scout: Haha! YOU GOT OWNED!!! (To Mustang, California, and the Mad King) Mad King: You two will go nicely in my collection of dead bodies! California: (looking at the sand that the Mad King is standing on) You wish! (California starts to use his enhanced speed armor enhancement, creating a sand devil around the Mad King. California stops and the Mad King is stuck in the ground, laughing maniacally.) Mustang: All those in favor of taking this guy to Schottler Medical Center. California: Just as long as he doesn't go near Old Man Gravelli. The Mad King will murder him. Mustang: Amen to that. (To Mich, Epsilon, and Adagio, Mich is knocked to the ground.) Epsilon: Keep it together, M. You got this! Adagio: You must be tired. Need a break? Mich: Nope. Most of your associates are already down. (To Epsilon) Ready for the train? Epsilon: Sounds good to me. (Mich high jumps onto the J Train going to Schottler.) Mich: Have a lovely day! Ms. Dazzle!! (Adagio growls at Mich and Epsilon. She also notices Niko, Mustang, and California leaving in Roman's Taxi.) Adagio: NO!! (The gang regroups in Suffolk.) Scout: Okay! That... was freakin' awesome!! Mich: Glad you came to help us, Scout. Niko: If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. Scout: Okay, this does not look good here. Ummm.... Roman: Fuck fuck FUCK!!! Mustang: What's the probl..... Oh no. (The heroes notices the Staff of Charon above Liberty City. Several Mechas start to kill civilians.) Mich: THEY'RE TARGETING CIVILIANS!! THAT HEARTLESS BLIMEY!! Mustang: This is Captain McCracken, Order of the Just! We need help now! Hargrove has launched an attack on Liberty City! How the hell did he end up getting through?! Overlord: (comms) This is Overlord Actuall! We are sending ground and air forces your way! Mustang: Copy that, Overlord! Make it quick! Be advised, they are targeting civies! (Several Space Pirates arrives and kill several NOOSE agents. Sharkface follows.) Sharkface: Time to do this!! (Meanwhile, aboard the Guardian of the Night.) A.I: Ms. Shimmer, we've detected an attack on Earth. Sunset: Where is it. A.I: Downtown Algonquin in Liberty City. Enemy forces seem to be accompanied by the Staff of Charon. Sunset: (in shock) No. It can't be him. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5